


自作自受

by lingerer022



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: ABO, M/M, 妊娠中H
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 17:00:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17429909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lingerer022/pseuds/lingerer022
Summary: 自己作孽自己受~





	自作自受

源氏今天才明白什么叫自作自受……

耳边低沉的呻吟接连不断地传来，平日里完全不愿意配合情事的人大胆地用舌头舔了舔眼前隔着黑布的眼帘——对，就像是源氏曾做过无数次的那样。但这个动作在同血同宗的半藏做来，又多了点谨慎和难以言喻的青涩。

“哥……”被亲吻的人难以忍耐地动了动被捆绑住的身体，他讨饶地恳求道，“我错了，放开我好不好？”

小兔崽子就像是平时一样不要脸皮又机灵，他在意识到不能讨到甜头时就立马久夹起小狼狗的尾巴，装出一副乖巧的弟弟模样。

可，你见过哪个听话的弟弟会把自己兄长的肚子操大的？

 

隆起的小腹贴着对面源氏紧致的腹肌，半藏睥睨着此刻正被他绑住的弟弟，精明的家主都不用深入地思考，就在内心否定了源氏的提议。而被黑布蒙蔽双眼的源氏自然见不到此刻他哥哥的表情，焦急的小混蛋只感受到跪在他身上的人窸窸窣窣地动了好几下，似乎是把衣服脱掉了？

想到这里，源氏的喉结不禁上下滑动了两下。衣衫半褪的Omega眨了眨眼睛，他看着不能动又看不见的弟弟认真地想了想后，踟蹰着闭上了眼睛，小心地倾身吻了上去。

干燥的唇皮颤巍巍地贴上了喉结所在，毫无技巧的吻青涩地在皮肤上挪动着——比起源氏平时做的那些，半藏在性爱上的技巧仿佛只停留在高中时期。

但就算是这样……

“嗯……”源氏唯一没有被束缚的东西高高地挺立了起来，它坚硬地顶在了半藏的大肚子上，完全掌握着主动的Omega皱着眉头看着紧挨着自己的肉棒，他不清楚为什么这个纯粹的吻会令他的弟弟高涨成这样。

“哥哥，求你了，至少让我看看你。”源氏顺着半藏的信息素味道凑了过去，他蹭着不知道是哪里的皮肤可怜兮兮的说着，而那导致Omega怀孕的东西却厚颜无耻地吐着液体，在自己所造就的大肚子上留下一道水渍。

“不行。”半藏拿过一件浴衣粗略地套在身上后，支开了源氏靠过来的脑袋，他毫不留情地拒绝了他弟弟卖可怜的请求，“你绝对会控制不了自己。”颀长的腿从源氏的身上跨过，岛田家Omega家主的决断果断又毫不拖沓。

半藏无视源氏发出的抗议声，伸手拿过放在床头的发带，并且刻意地从源氏的身边绕过，那若有若无的诱人信息也因此素萦绕上这位越发渴求自己Omega的Alpha。

“哥哥，你这是恶意报复……哇啊！”衣带还没系上的家主对于这恶意的诽谤给予了“有力”的反击，而牢牢捆绑着的Alpha却不能也不敢大力的反击——毕竟孕夫在妊娠期脾气暴躁又多变，身体也意外的敏感。

可就算是这样，源氏还是忍不住嘟囔了一句：“哥哥会怀孕又不是我一个人的错。”

 

扪心自问，源氏这句话并没有错。

这对Omega和Alpha每次在床上的纠缠都会失控，就算在事前做好了完全的安全措施，到了最后都只会剩下被扔到一边的、坏掉的安全套。

所以，齐格勒曾经在他们第一次孕检的时候说过：你们会“弄出人命”，我一点都不奇怪。医生当时淡定和毫不意外的表情至今都令半藏觉得耿耿于怀——这个女医生究竟对他们的私生活有多么了解，才会对这样的事情一点都不惊讶呢？

 

“哥哥……”被晾在一旁好久的小狼狗终于耐不住性子，他伸出小腿努力地将自己往那个烈酒味道的信息素发源地送去，但是被夺走视线的他几次三番都定位失败。半藏转过身，看着他弟弟做着无用的行为没有制止也没有鼓励，他靠着墙只是看着，“哥哥？”源氏又喊了一声，而回应他的依旧是沉甸甸的寂静。

源氏皱起了眉头，他想今天所发生的一切绝对不是什么心血来潮的情趣、也不是对于他平日纵欲过度的惩罚……或许半藏今天是真的为了某件事情生气了。

 

“源氏，妊娠期的人不可以用常识来理解。”齐格勒上个月的告诫突然在耳边响起。

 

被捆绑住的源氏沉默了一会儿，随后他连带着被捆绑上的椅子，一步步艰苦地朝着信息素散发的地方一点点挪去。“啪嗒、啪嗒”吱吱呀呀的椅子在撞击到地面后发出了巨大的响声，半藏垂着眼眸看着他的弟弟正以这样可笑的姿势朝着自己慢慢挪动而来。

要是外头那些痴迷二当家的小姑娘们见到如此狼狈的源氏，还会不会喜欢平日帅气过头的他呢？

“啪塔、啪塔”愣头小子还在一言不发地努力着，即便这样一点都不帅气、即便这样很可笑……但是源氏知道，在这种情况下只有这样才能靠近他的哥哥。为此，他在所不惜。

 

“够了。”家主大人的声音有了些动容，他看着这个形象全无的傻弟弟终于出声制止了这样的行为。可这之后，反倒是源氏起了执拗的脾气，他拖行着笨重的椅子朝着声音传来的地方仍是不肯松懈地前进着。

半藏皱起了和源氏同样弧度的眉头，他看着眼前这个愚钝的笨蛋，忽地想起了雨后的岛田家。那些个讨人厌的蜗牛差不多也像是源氏一样，不……应该说源氏此刻就像是个背着自己全部家当的蜗牛？

 

想到这里，不苟言笑的家主不自觉得地翘起了嘴角。

“笑了？”蒙着眼睛、拖着椅子的源氏扬起了头，而他所在的位置正好是隆起的小腹上，于是“岛田蜗牛”便贴上了那温暖的皮肤，他轻柔又小心地舔弄着因怀孕而被撑开的肌肤，随后他又如同真正蜗牛似的在上头留下了一道道水渍，“可惜我看不到。”源氏叹息着抵在半藏的肚子上，但那张俊朗的面容上却依旧挂着灿烂的笑容，“一定很好看的，因为我哥哥是最好看的。”

颀长的手指拉扯上了这个一点都不害臊的人的耳朵，半藏低着眉眼看着好不容易坐在他身前的弟弟，他不禁说了一句：“臭小子。”

“但是你喜欢的吧？”

半藏拧着源氏的耳朵没有做辩驳也没有同意，他忽地叉开了双腿又重新坐到了源氏的双腿上说：“你的废话太多了。”Alpha对于Omega的责备只是笑着，他很清楚他的Omega就是这样心高气傲的人，即使身心有多么的渴求，他的Omega也只会说一些口不对心的话；即使内心气愤，也只会为了所谓的大局忍耐着。

“是啊，毕竟哥哥说不出口的话都是由我来说了。”感受到重新回到自己身体之上的体重和温度后，源氏又蹭了过去，如果可以他希望能够贴上半藏的心口，可当事人并不认为这是个好主意。Omega的一指头抵在了他Alpha的额头上，就好像是训练不听话的宠物似的那样。

“哥哥，还是不能放开我吗?”源氏问。

“嗯。”半藏轻轻地决绝道，可他的手此时却正一点点下移到他Alpha的性器上。Omega红着耳朵，非常不熟练地将其抵在了自己的后穴上——说到底孕期中敏感的身体还渴望性爱的，只不过专制的Omega有自己想要的方式。

被蒙着眼睛的Alpha挣扎着动了两下，他熟悉此刻他正抵着的地方：“松开我哥哥，让我来。”源氏喘息着在半藏的耳畔说着，可他的Omega就像是没有听到似的，半藏仍旧不熟练地握着那越来越粗大的东西，而高抬起来的腰部也随着手的动作慢慢下移，Omega仰着脖子将想要的东西一口口地吞入后穴中。

“嗯……”挺着肚子的人吃力地将手里的东西插入，可只是到一半的深度，双腿就已经不听使唤地打颤着。半藏红着眼角勾上了源氏的脖子，他难以进行地靠在他Alpha的肩膀上喘息着、呻吟着。

插在Omega身体里的性器在这样无意识的挑逗下变得越发精神，好不容易插入半截的东西在肠壁的包裹中越发胀大，半藏不可抑制地叫喊出声，颤抖着的双腿生生跪在了源氏的两侧，挺立起来的乳珠在这样的刺激下可是变得胀痛起来，像是快要流出些什么了。

 

“哥，放开我！”

听着耳畔这越来越情迷的声音，感受着性器上传来甜腻的快感，Alpha越来越难接受自己只能以这样的方式和他心爱的Omega结合。源氏极力地想要挣脱手上的束缚，可那东西就却不知情趣地越发勒紧。

“这是给你的惩罚。”难得开口的家主大发慈悲地在他弟弟的耳边留下了一句话后，继续扶着那已经硬起来的性器，他一口气将它送到了最里面。

“嗯啊——！”这或许是个错误的动作，Omega呜咽着惊叫出声，刚刚下沉的腰在这个举动后瞬间失去了力度，后穴却紧紧咬住已经完全吞入的东西，而那长度正正好好顶在了敏感的生殖腔口。已经准备好结合的地方陆陆续续地分泌出用来欢好的体液，它们粘稠地和源氏性器前端落下的东西交缠在一起，Omega的后穴在还没开始抽插的时候已经泥泞不堪。

孕期的Omega果然敏感，还容易出水。

半藏混混沌沌地想着源氏接下来会用的举动，可那无一不让面子极薄的岛田家主觉得羞耻。

 

“嗯……哥哥，饶了我吧。”看着实在是挣脱不开的某人，混沌的脑子忽然闪过一个事实：他家的混小子被蒙着眼睛。

是啊，被蒙着眼睛的话，无论做什么，他都看不到的吧。

 

酡红着脸颊的人就着被插入的姿势小幅度地抬起了腰，随后又浅浅地将其反复抽插了两下，Alpha发出了舒爽的声音却完全看不到挺着大肚子Omega的表情。

“这样就好。”撩起散落而下的黑发，半藏像是下定了决心，他伸出一只手抱住源氏的脖子，又伸出另一只手托住自己的小腹，随后Omega在难以抗拒的快感下稍稍抬起了腰后又重重地落下，敏感的生殖腔口瞬间受到了刺激。

“嗯……”源氏在突然紧缩的后穴中叹息出声。

 

半藏在识得这样快感后，身体难以自持地开始反复着这羞耻的动作，他轻声在源氏的耳边呻吟着，那因自己律动而产生快感的脸上逐渐盈满了生理泪水，源氏被自己的Omega折磨得又是舒爽又是不甘心，他恨不得挣开束缚和眼罩把人横抱着好好操上一顿。

可……如果这样，半藏就不会这样主动。

Alpha煎熬着内心快要狂奔而出的野兽，他张口咬住了半藏的肩膀诉说着自己的不愉快。强硬的岛田家主不甘示弱地也同样咬住了他弟弟的肩膀，就像是那湿漉漉的后穴紧咬着那导致他怀孕的东西一样。

 

Omega对于他Alpha的惩罚还在继续，没人敢打扰。

或许机灵的混小子能够“睡服”专制独裁的Omega？或许Alpha注定今晚只能享用听觉盛宴？总之，今天岛田家上上下下、里里外外的决定权依旧在他们那位性别为Omega的大家主手上。

 

-fin-


End file.
